


Rebuild

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lumiere waits-- and loves.
Relationships: Éclair/Lumière (Kiddy Grade)
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Feb 4/These fragments I have shored against my ruins.

This was love. This was love beyond what Lumiere ever thought she could explain. She knew Eclipse understood-- Well, she knew that anyone who knew them, had known them-- 

It was nice, Lumiere thought to herself as she waited, that she did not need to explain. She doubted that she'd be able to do so with any sort of elegance or even basic composure. 

That was a bit of a troubling thought and instead of dwelling on it, Lumiere turned back to where Eclair slept. Eclair, who felt too much, loved too much, was simply too much for her own self to contain... 

Lumiere would love her just the same, when she woke and began anew. It might be different-- it would be different, it was always different, but it was always Eclair, it was always the two of them in some way or another. Friends, partners, lovers, everything-- The way didn't matter anymore, only that Eclair was with her, that Eclair could carry on. 

Well, that they both could carry on. It's what they could-- would --do. 

And then it would all happen again, Lumiere knew. It always did. 

Lumiere would love her still, all over again and again.


End file.
